The Wedding
by tojo1973
Summary: Will Elizabeth have the courage to stop him from marrying someone else?


**The Wedding**

"If there anyone who can show just cause that these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The minister's words were echoing in her brain. It was now or never. She couldn't let this happen. She needed to do something.

Her eyes looked around the church. Everyone was focused forward, silent. No one was going to do this for her. She needed to move, and now.

But just as she went to stand up, she heard him.

"I do."

Elizabeth picked her head up, meeting his gaze. Did he really say it? Was she dreaming?

Jason's eyes fixed on Elizabeth's. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were clouded over with tears.

They stood there, looking deep into each others' eyes, and knew. The rest of the room faded away, and for a moment, it was just them. Everything they were both feeling shown through in their eyes.

The crowd started whispering and staring, wondering what was happening. Neither one noticed. Both were fixated on each other.

Sam looked around nervously and leaned in to whisper to Jason.

"Um, Jason? You said it at the wrong time."

Sam's voice brought him out of his trance, and he looked over at her.

"No, Sam. I didn't. I can't do this."

Sam looked up at him, shock and hurt on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Jason drew in a deep breath, and let it out, taking Sam's hand. He then looked over at Elizabeth while he spoke.

"I can't marry you, when my heart belongs to someone else."

There were whispered sounds of shock and amazement in the audience as Elizabeth stood up slowly. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"What do you mean, Jason? After everything we've been through, you're telling me you don't love me? How could you do this?"

Sam was screaming at him. Jason turned to look at the angry woman next to him.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I never wanted to hurt you. But I can't lie to you, or to myself, anymore. I can't love you the way I should. I can't marry you."

Sam shook her head, her tears flowing freely. "No! No. You can't do this! You can't do this to me! Who is it, Jason? Who is it that has your heart? TELL ME!"

Jason swallowed a lump in his throat and turned, walking down the aisle to the pew where Elizabeth was. He looked deep into her eyes and held out his hand.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, hoping that this all wasn't a dream that she would have to wake up from. She opened them slowly, and realized he was still there, holding his hand out to her, just as he had all those years ago. Smiling softly, she slid her hand into his and moved toward him as he pulled softly.

"Elizabeth Webber has had my heart since the moment I walked into Jakes almost six years ago."

Elizabeth sobbed softly as she moved closer to him, their bodies barely touching. A tear slowly slid down Jason's cheek, as his eyes never left hers.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I left the first time. I'm sorry I kept pushing you away, when all I wanted to do was keep you close. I'm sorry I lied to you, avoided you, when all I wanted to do is wrap myself around you and hold you. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you, for us. I've done so many stupid things, and while I don't normally look back and regret, I can't help but wish I could change things. What I can do is promise you that I will never make you doubt what I feel for you. I will protect you with my own life. I love you, Elizabeth Webber. If you'll have me, I want to be with you forever."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. Jason Morgan, a man of little or no words, was standing before her, on his wedding day to someone else, professing his love for her. She stood there, staring deep into his eyes, and saw all the love and tenderness there. She smiled softly, raising her hand to caress his cheek.

"Jason, I love you too. I've loved you since you first showed me the wind. We've both made so many mistakes. The ones I've made will haunt me for the rest of my life, because they hurt you. But we can move on from that. Leave it in the past, and just look to the future. You are my other half. I wanna be with you too."

Jason chuckled softly. "Finally. We agree on something."

Elizabeth laughed softly, only to be cut off by Jason's lips on hers. The kiss was urgent and demanding, both needing it like the air they breathe.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud shreak, as Sam ran over and pulled Elizabeth back by her hair.

"NOOOOO! You can't have him! He's mine, do you hear me! Mine!"

Elizabeth struggled for a moment as Sonny and Max ran over, pulling the screaming bride away from Elizabeth. She struggled in Max's arms kicking and screaming, reaching for Elizabeth, as Jason ran over and took her in his arms, rubbing her back softly, making sure she was alright.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt. I'm so sorry."

"You aren't sorry, you bitch! You've just been waiting for the perfect moment to move in on him! I hate you! I hate both of you!"

Jason was standing behind Elizabeth, making sure she was alright. He was tenderly caressing her shoulders.

"Max, get her out of here."

Max nodded and moved the wailing woman out of the church.

Jason softly turned Elizabeth to face him, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"So, what now?" She asked softly

"Well, we're here, in front of friends. Why don't we make it official?"

Elizabeth smiled. "If that's your idea of a proposal, you've got a lot of work to do, Morgan."

Jason smirked softly. "Okay, then. I'll do this the right way." He bent down on one knee, taking her hand in his, and looked up at her. "Elizabeth, you are the better part of my soul. You accept me for who I am, and want nothing else. You are my best friend. Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth stared down at him and smiled. "I would be honored to be your wife, Jason."

He stood and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and twirling her around, smiling. A smile that no one had ever seen on the normally ice-cold Jason Morgan.

He let go of her and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and slid her arm into his, walking up to the preacher, as the audience stood and clapped. Sonny stood next to Jason, a smile wide across his face. His brother was finally where he belonged. They both were.

The End.


End file.
